the party
by Aquamarine Hawksong
Summary: what happened before Bellas party took place? What if things had gone different with Jasper?
1. Jasper

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the people in it, but I can dream.

Jaspers POV

It was any other day: cold, wet, rainy. Just my kind of day. Could freely walk down the street without fear of showing what I really was. A freak of nature, some would say. Demon, yes, I have been called that once upon a time I believe. I am a vampire. Not a particularly good one to be around seeing as I was still getting used to my family's way of life. For this reason I stay rather far away whenever Bella comes over to visit. I can't stand her. The sight of her with my brother, who is empty minded to believe every word she says, the smell of her pure human blood- I shake my head and continued. The sudden emotions coming through me was enough to make me want to skip around. Great, there could only be one person, should I say vampire, who would be this insanely happy. Alice. What was the small pixie up to this time? She hates when I call her Tinkerbell, pixie, anything that in anyway offends her height.

"Well, might as well go into the house now, if I don't it will get worse. Somebody has to stop her." I headed inside laughing at the thought of anyone stopping her. She might be short, but that didn't mean that we questioned if she was related to mighty mouse. No she don't like that one either. I walked into the house to be showered in pink.

'Happy birthday Bella," she sang, then realized it was me. " Sorry Jasper. Anyway, pink sparkles look good on you!"

I couldn't believe this. Pink sparkles, apparently I turned into Bella overnight, and sure enough Edward was laughing his head off. He didn't think to warn me and he was laughing. _Hey Edward, better hope I don't tell Alice about Bella managing to get you to wear a pink suit. _This made him narrow his eyes at me. "You have no proof of nothing!" He growled at me.

"Ooh..proof of what?" Alice poked her head around the corner to watch us suspiciously. "If you have in any way ruined the party I have planned-by the way Edward, go pick her up. Be rather slow, but not to much. This will be perfect do you hear me Jasper Witlock?"

There was the resemblance to mighty mouse. Seeing as she was still waiting for an answer, I hurried upstairs with a quick, "Yes Alice." As I headed upstairs I heard Alice returning to the kitchen with a sigh of satisfaction. Waiting until I knew it was safe, I turned to Edward. _Proof? I have that. A few pictures were taken, hope they don't fall into the wrong hands- or even worse, paws._

I ran upstairs before he had a chance to digest this information. Once upstairs my gloom set back in. I may not be Alice, but I knew this was going to end badly. Of course it would, it involved Bella.


	2. Alice

Alice POV

_It is going to be perfect, _I assured myself. _You are going to throw the most wonderful party ever. _There was still so much I needed to do. Get the party hats, take care of the food, decorations, what if Bella doesn't like it? I haven't done something like this in over a hundred years, what if I forgot something? Well, I have thrown partys, but those were for our kind. Vampires. The long, billowy cloak type. Not all of us wear them though, just a few. I heard someone coming up the steps to the house and I quickly hissed at Edward to take his hiding place. The door opened and I threw pink glitter at who I thought was Bella.

"Sorry Jasper. Pink looks good on you anyway." I smiled at him and gently brushed some off, trying not to crack up with laughter. Edward, on the other hand, wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. If I hadn't run out of glitter, I would have thrown some on him.

Ding! The oven dinged at me, signaling the rest of the seven layer cake was done. How I ever convinced Rose to bake today was beyond me, but it happened. Now I could decorate it! Pink swirls, edible glitter, chocolate frosting-

"-proof of nothing!" I stopped, wondering what happened. What could Jasper have no proof of? Why did it concern Edward? Only one thought ran through my head: they ruined the decorations. I peered around the corner to see what was going on.

"Proof of what? You didn't ruin this party did you?" I narrowed my eyes at Jasper. "This will be perfect, Do you hear me Jasper Witlock?" _If this goes one bit wrong, you will pay, maybe I'll put you in a pink suit. _I thought at Edward. Seeing everything was now calm and in one piece, I headed back to the kitchen to work.


	3. Jasper speaks

I don't own Twilight, only in my dreams

Jasper POV

The night went on slowly as I helped set up for Bella's party. Of course it just had to be perfect for the human. I really didn't see what the big fuss was. So the human has a birthday to celebrate? Right then I really didn't care. Before long we heard Bella's truck pull in and wheeze to a stop. Why she was intent on keeping that rattling tin can when she could have one much quieter and faster was beyond me. It must be human thinking, I concluded. But even when I was human I would never drive something like that. Not when there were others far better to drive. Was it a girl thing to drive loud slow trucks?

As I puzzled over this, I heard Alice hissing at us to take our spots for the party. Mine was on the stairs, Alice by the door, (with even more bright pink glitter) and everyone except for Edward in various places in the room. As the door opened, I took in a clean breath of air, the last I would breathe cleanly for awhile. The door slowly opened and I braced myself.

"Bella!" Alice sang, throwing glitter on her after making sure it really was Bella this time. "Happy birthday!"

"Yuck. It is not my birthday. I have not aged another year."

It was funny to see her standing there in pink glitter, denying the very reason Alice was having this party. I laughed, and in the process of doing so, I took a breath. Something I shouldn't have done. I took a couple of steps down the stairs.

"Happy not birthday Bella. Unlike this pixie, I understand that birthdays are not to be celebrated." I smiled at her and froze when I heard hissing, which it turned out it was Alice hissing at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring me down. Then I remembered, she was human, needed to stay away. So I quickly backed up the stairs to my safe spot.

"Present time," Alice sang. "Open mine first!"


	4. Alice the pixie

Alice POV

This was going to be fun and exciting. I got to throw a human birthday party! I frantically ran around getting all the decorations around and correcting everyone who couldn't seem to get the decorations right. Apparently it would go so much better if I did all the work myself. Nobody else seemed to have my energy or see the wonderful vision I had for the party. But, we managed to get it done of course, I could see that we would have it done in time. Everyone was doing something, and soon I saw them coming.

I threw on the last decorations, rose petals, on the floor and scurried to my spot by the door. Wait, the glitter! It wouldn't be a surprise party without it! I grabbed the huge bowl and flew to my spot. They were exiting the car- I was the only one in my spot! Why was I cursed with people who had no surprise party genes in them! I hissed at them to take their spots. They got there in just enough time before the door opened. I checked that it was indeed Bella that was walking through the door, then threw glitter on her.

"Happy birthday Bella!" I sang and twirled, throwing glitter on her.

She stood there in shock, covered in a thick layer of glitter. She sneezed then looked at me.

"It is not my birthday. I did not age, you are throwing a random party, for any other reason than that evil day!"

I stood there holding my empty bowl. I looked at Edward for help but he shook his head, suppressing laughter. Well, everything seemed to be going perfect so far and I heard someone behind me laugh. I turned and saw Jasper walking to Bella. Jasper was walking to Bella? This was new.

"Happy not birthday Bella. Unlike this pixie here, I know that these days are not meant to be celebrated."

Jasper talked to Bella? What was the cause-then his sentence sunk in-he called me a pixie! I hissed at him, he of all vampires should know not to call me that. Anyway, there was a party to throw! Jasper must have gotten the message from me because he hid back on the stairs.

"Present time," I sang. "Open mine first!"


	5. the gift

**I don't own this...yeah I know.**

Jasper POV

The human was finally going to start opening her gifts, and that meant that this miserable excuse of a party would soon be done. Then I could go hunt and get away for awhile. Yes, I have yet to hunt and there is a human in the house. At least there was a window open so we could all breathe freely and not have to worry so much. Yeah right. No worry...who were they trying to fool? A little breeze wouldn't do anything for her smell. She smelled like a cool breeze on a summers day, like the ocean side- the sound of a window gently shutting brought me back to my surroundings with alarm. Whoever shut the window had cut off my only clean air...we had it opened for a reason!

"...cold for you but not us. We understand."

Ah, that was who sealed my doom. It was my pixie Alice, and as much as I love her and she loves me, she was slowly going to kill me. No fresh air, warm room, as long as I stayed here we were fine. As I slowly breathed, Alice brought out a small pink box topped with a frilly bow. That was definitely from Alice. Only she would go and wrap the box with that paper. It stood out clearly against all the rest. A shift in her mood caught me of guard. I stood there and tried to figure it out. What would have her worrying, cautious, even maybe a bit afraid?

She looked happy, acted excited but everything else screamed otherwise. She handed over her gift and I saw her freeze for a few seconds then continued as if nothing happened. She glanced at me, what had she seen? It must have been nothing for her to continue on. The box in Bellas hands seemed to be the main source of her worry. Despite my determination to stay put, I crept closer to see what it was going to be. Then it happened.


	6. alice sees it coming

ch.6

Running. Panic. Blood-who's was it? Pain...my Jazzy?

I shook my head and returned to the present. The vision was so real I had to check and make sure everything was normal. Yes everyone was in one piece. I smiled at Bella and went about the party as if nothing happened. I skipped over to the present table and when I picked up my present for Bella. Then suddenly came a powerful vision, as old as it was new. I had seen this vision earlier but not with this intensity. Standing there hopeless against the vision I could do nothing but let it come and be glad that nobody could see my face.

_Bella taking the package and secretly loving the attention we were giving her. Smiling she reached down and started to open the gift. Her smile turns to frustration as it refuses to open and she pulls harder at the paper. Blood starts dripping from her finger in horror as someone moves to her._

I jolted out of the vision, no matter how I tried I couldn't see who attacked her. I neatly placed the gift in her lap and moved off to the side slightly. Nothing was going to happen if I could stop it. They would have to go through me to get to her.

"Thanks Alice, you really didn't have to.At least next time don't use pink paper."

I blushed and sat at her feet. "You know I was going to do that."

"what is it Alice?

"open it! you can use it often, I see that you will!"

She looked down with a smile and I heard movement behind me, but I didn't think anything of it. She starts pulling off the paper and I froze. This is what I saw earlier.

"Bella, let me help you." I half stood and reached for the gift. Determined to show everyone she wasn't weak she pulled harder at the paperand ripped it off.

"Ha! Got it Alice!" She looked at her finger and slowly looked at me. Blood dripped out of the cut and I finished standing and turned to face her attacker. The person who was barreling at me was none other than my Jasper.

"No Jasper!"


	7. suprise!

**I don't own twilight...if I did jasper would be all mine.**

Ch.7

"Bella, let me help you."

Alice stood and reached for Bellas gift, her emotions on high alert. Emotions hit me full on: panic, amusement, concern, reluctance. Surely whatever what was in that box wasn't worth it. I turned and started heading upstairs pausing when i heard a small noise of something dripping. Something warm, delicious. There was only one thing that could smell like that; her blood. I slowly glided down the stairs, hopefully nobody noticed what I was doing until it was to late. I was the first to smell the blood, I could work that to my advantage.

"I got it Alice!" Then she looked down at her finger in horror and looked up at me with an expression of disbelief and fear. She knew what was coming and nobody could help her. She started to call out and I stopped suddenly at the sight of my Alice in front of me.

"No Jasper!" She came in front of me blocking my view of Bella. "She is not food." I paused, uncertain. She thrust something at me. "eat this instead." I hungrily devoured whatever was given to me, what it was I couldn't tell but it cleared my mind.

"Thanks Alice. My apologies Bella."

She nodded at me and mumbled at me that it wasn't my fault. Behind me I felt the wind as the door opened. I ignored it and concentrated on the people in front of me. "Is everyone fine?" They all nodded and I turned to see it was Charsile who had entered.

"What happened here Jasper?"

I fell into military report mode. "All is well. A crisis took place when Bella cut herself but we are all under control thanks to Alice seeing this was going to happen."

"Really now?" Charslie put down the towel he was wiping his hands with and looked at Bella. "May I see it Bella?"

She nodded her approval and we all relaxed. He would soon take care of the smell and the sight of the blood. Our calm soon turned to worry as Charsile crouched. "Finally mine." He gently inhaled and sprung.


End file.
